


Menthols

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcade might have a smoking kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menthols

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned I have a smoking kink? BECAUSE I HAVE A HUGE SMOKING KINK.

“You’re kidding me.”

Archer sighed, smoke sticking to his breath. “How I wish.”

“Two _days_?”

“Minimum.”

“What are we going to do for the next two _days_?” Arcade whined.

Archer shrugged- a laborious thing with the heavy shoulder guards of his riot armor- and flicked his cigarette over an ashtray that had already seen his use. “I thought I’d hack the Dam network, see if there’s anything interesting to read or do,” he said, tapping a key to the terminal in front of him, “but apparently, I already did.”

“Find anything?” Arcade asked, leaning on the visitor’s centre counter across from him.

“Nothing I didn’t know. Output wattage is so underwhelming, I don’t know what the fuss is about. It’s little more than a phallic symbol, at this point.”

Arcade snickered, watching the man lean one elbow on the counter, cigarette in hand. He took a drag absently, and Arcade licked his lips. “Can I have a cigarette?”

Dull green eyes flicked to his, then immaculate eyebrows furrowed. “No.”

Offended, “Why not?”

“I only have a half pack left; you think that’s going to last me two days? Not to mention the battle itself, securing the Dam, the way back to Vegas-” he pulled a drag, and exhaled on the words- “absolutely not.”

Arcade grumbled in a particularly annoying way, because if there was any way to get something from Archer, it was to annoy him. “I haven’t smoked since I was seventeen!”

Ignoring him, Archer sucked from his cigarette and blew up in the air to watch the smoke curl... If it weren’t for Arcade darting to suck up the fumes. He cocked a brow- really the only emotion that showed on his face besides unsettlingly misplaced smiles and disgust or annoyance. “Is that what you’ve been reduced to?”

“I guess, unless you give me a damn cigarette!”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“Then I’m not letting excess nicotine go to waste.” he snapped with a facetious smile.

Archer pulled a drag, and leaned obligingly in Arcades direction. The doctor eagerly inhaled on his release, and opened his eyes to a face lingering entirely too close. He backed off with a smirk, and the other stuck the cigarette in his mouth. “Archer Clifton Wright, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so magnanimous.”

His voice settled low, as did his posture, the nicotine evening his disposition. “I’m chain-smoking; don’t get used to it. Especially not when I’m this close to running out of cigarettes.”

Arcade set his chin on his palm, elbow on the counter, smitten with his second-hand. “Then you’re downright insufferable.”

“No,” Archer corrected, and inhaled, and exhaled, and watched Arcade copy, “I’m sadistic. I just hope these tide me to the battle. Then, a legionary, or two, or two dozen spontaneously liquefy, well...” Over the course of the sentence, his voice had sauntered down a lazy octave, and it occurred to Arcade as the dull eyes darted over his face that at this point, he was doing it on purpose. “Aren’t there worse things in the world?”

Distracted by the fact Archer was taking a drag- what looked like the last, considering how close to the filter he was-, the Follower only replied with “Mm” before opening his mouth and inhaling. Menthols this pack; what a treat. Archer stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray and leaned to Arcade’s ear, still on his own exhale as he whispered, “You could have bummed one from a soldier.”

He didn’t look at him as he pulled away- thumbed on the visitor’s terminal, entering an impenetrable agreement of silence. Not like Arcade had a response to that, anyway.


End file.
